Playful Kiss,Todo comenzó con un beso
by Ella Tsukino
Summary: Mimi está enamorada del chico más inteligente de la preparatoria, Yamato es el chico inteligente pero todo le es indiferente, un día ella tendrá la desgracia de declarse y ser rechazada ¿Pero qué pasará cuando por las circunstancias vivan bajo el mismo techo? Basado en Playful Kiss, vean el drama y se imaginarán mejor de que va, mal summary, leanla n.n x
1. Declaration of love

**Summary: Mimi está enamorada del chico más inteligente de la preparatoria, Yamato es un chico que todo le es indiferente, un día ella tendrá la desgracia de declarse y ser rechazada ¿Pero qué pasará cuando vivan bajo el mismo techo? Basado en Playful Kiss**

**Hola, esta vez vengo a traerles un pequeño proyecto basado en un Drama coreano llamado "Playful kiss", la trama es más o menos la misma, solo varía alguna que otra cosa, decisión mía, este trabajo es sin fines lucrativos solo por diversión, en ningún momento se intentó plagiar o piratear nada, como dije es con fines de diversión para los lectores y a mí, porque amo ese drama y no quería perderme la oportunidad de escribir un poco más de cómo me imagino que Oh Ha Ni pensaba, claro que yo le pongo un poco más de actitud al personaje (creo) representado por Mimi. Espero que les guste, les explico que el drama tiene 16 capítulos, lo cuales en esta historia se dividen en dos, es decir el episodio 1 son el capítulo 1 y 2, así sucesivamente. Para no retenerlos más deseo de corazón que disfruten de la lecutra. **

**Aclaratoria: Playful Kiss es un drama coreano emitido en el 2010 y protagonizado por Kim Hyun Joong (mi oppa, si mío no lo comparto ¬¬) y Jung So min, consta de 16 capítulos + 7 especiales, está basado en un anime llamado ****Itazura na Kiss, hay más versiones pero esta es mi preferida, la historia le pertenece a la guionista del drama.**

**Digimon pues si están leyendo esta historia saben que es propiedad de ****Akiyoshi Hongo****, no me pertenece aunque eso quisiera . y solo tomo los personajes para completar esta "novela"**

**ESTA HISTORIA **_**NO**_** TIENE FINES LUCRATIVOS, si alguien les está cobrando por leerla ¡los han estafado! Di no a la piratería y ve Playful kiss &amp; Digimon (; x**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Declaration of love**

"_Querido diario_

_Hoy tuve un sueño muy bonito, estaba en un bosque encantado rodeada de los árboles más verdes y hermosos que he visto en mi vida, me encontraba dormida apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, de pronto sentí como si mis labios tocaran otros, fue una sensación dulce y cálida. _

_Abrí los ojos lentamente y me topé con un hermoso pony blanco, como la nieve, podría decir que incluso estaba brillando, le sonreí y le guiñé un ojo coquetamente pero en su mirada podía ver que quería que lo siguiera. Lo seguí hasta el centro del bosque donde un prado iluminado por el sol me esperaba, estaba rodeado de flores coloridas y en medio como no podía ser otra cosa se encontraba mí príncipe del bosque, como yo lo llamo._

_Se dio la vuelta y me sonrío como si fuera la criatura más bella que había visto en su vida, yo lo miré desde mi lugar sin poder creer que estaba enfrente de mí. Caminó hacia mí con su mirada penetrante y esa sonrisa tan encantadora. Su rostro se acercó a mí con cautela, sin despegar su mirada de mis ojos, pude sentir sus labios rosando los míos y… nunca sabré si mi príncipe del bosque me besó o no porque mi padre me levantó para ir a la escuela."_

Cerré mi diario aun suspirando, daría lo que fuera porque mi sueño se cumpliera, pero dudo mucho que me encuentre un pozo de los deseos cerca. El timbre sonó demasiado rápido y no tuve otro remedio que correr a mi clase.

Este es el último año que curso en la preparatoria, pronto tendré que elegir una universidad, pero para ser honesta no tengo demasiadas ilusiones, en mi escuela los años se dividen de la A a la F, como es de esperarse el grupo A es el mejor, los cerebritos, y el grupo F… bueno, digamos que para el director no es su grupo consentido. Pasé frente a la puerta del grupo A desearía tanto estar ahí pero… supongo que no soy lo suficientemente inteligente, al menos estar en el grupo F era la prueba para ello.

-¡Mimi!- Exclamaron Sora e Hikari al mismo tiempo cuando me vieron cruzar la puerta.

-¡Hikari, Sora!- las saludé con el mismo entusiasmo.

Lo cierto es que no era la más sobresaliente de la preparatoria pero nadie podía negar que fuera una persona persistente y tenas, además me encantaba estar siempre de buen humor. Siempre he pensado que no importa lo mal que estén las cosas, si le sonríes a tus problemas todo será mejor.

Hikari y Sora eran igual que yo. Sora Takenouchi era alta y muy delgada, con la complexión de una jugadora de tennis, la verdad es que era excelente en ese deporte, hace más de un año que lleva su cabello rojo hasta los hombros y sus ojos castaños centelleaban cada que veía una raqueta, es muy bonita. Hikari Yagami, es un poco más alta que yo, es buena para el dibujo y le encanta leer mangas pero su verdadera pasión es todo lo relacionado con los salones de belleza, es una experta en peinar, maquillar, cortar pelo, tal vez por eso le encanta tener su cabellera castaña hasta las mejillas, lo que más me gustaba era que tanto su pelo como sus ojos combinaban a la perfección.

-¿Cómo va lo de tu casa?- preguntó Hikari mientras peinaba a Sora-

-Excelente, ya trasladamos todas nuestras cosas-

-¡Eso es genial!- exclamó Sora emocionada- tienes que invitarnos a comer, adoro como cocina tu padre-

-eso es porque es dueño de un restaurante- respondí irónicamente- saben que las puertas de mi casa están abiertas pero no se sorprendan si ven cajas por todos lados, no hemos tenido tiempo de desempacar nada-

-no hay problema- coincidieron las dos- podemos ayudar-

Las clases pasaron demasiado rápido, no es como si se me diera bien eso de poner atención pero aun así cuando acordé ya era hora del almuerzo. Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de las máquinas expendedoras, a un lado de 4 chicas de nuevo ingreso que nos saludaron como si fueran las mayores, cosa que ignoramos. La más alta, que parecía ser la líder, era muy bonita, con un pelo ondulado y brillante, delgada y bien proporcionada. Lo mejor de los almuerzos era el grupo de alumnos que tocaba y bailaba, te hacía sentir como en una película al estilo, grease o High school musical.

La chica alta de primero se puso de pie y caminó hacia la máquina que se tragó su dinero sin soltar el refresco, se quedó mirando con mala cara, a mí me dio un poco de pena así que como buena alumna de grados mayores decidí ayudarla.

-Chicos, denme el ritmo- les pedí mientras me bajaba los mallones para que se vieran bajo la falda, caminé con todo la actitud –debo admitir que me encantaba hacer eso- me coloqué frente la máquina, toqué algunos puntos mientras la chica de primero me veía con cara de loca, retrocedí un paso, me preparé y… ¡guala! El refresco cayó fácilmente.

-¡Yeii!- regresé a mi mesa chocando las palmas con mis compañeras- así se saca un refresco-

-Gracias- murmuró la castaña sentándose con su grupito-

De pronto la sala se quedó en silencio y para mí –toda la escuela realmente- solo significaba una cosa, volví el rostro mientras Yamato caminaba hacia las máquinas expendedoras seguido de su legión de admiradoras. Era como ver la encarnación del adonis, a un ángel descendiendo. Yamato Ishida era por lejos, el chico más guapo de toda la escuela, todas estaban detrás de él y no era para menos, verlo era como ver la luz más brillante y también era todo un estuche de monerías, inteligente hasta el punto de ser considerado un genio, atlético con su brazos fuertes y seguramente un abdomen marcado bajo toda esa ropa, tan guapo que un ángel se quedaría corto a su lado, con esos ojos como zafiros y su boca que casi te pedía a gritos "muérdeme". Cruzó sin siquiera mirarme, en realidad no era como si le interesara mucho la humanidad, podría estar solo en la escuela y él ni siquiera se enteraría.

-Es tan guapo- suspiré- mi príncipe del bosque-

-¿Tú qué?- preguntó Sora enarcando una ceja- ¿Desde cuándo se convirtió en un príncipe del bosque?-

-sabíamos que te gustaba pero… ¡Realmente te gusta!- la castaña estaba exaltada-

-Shh….- pedí- ¿Quieren que todos se enteren?- continué mirándolo- es que… solo mírenlo es perfecto, inteligente, guapo, atlético-

-arrogante, aislado, complejo de superioridad- continuó Sora- a sí, no le interesa absolutamente nada ni nadie-

-con esos ánimos- murmuré.

Mientras depositaba el dinero en la maquina la misma chica de hace un momento le ofrecía la suya, él la ignoró con una mirada airada, cuando el refresco se atoró soltó una pequeña carcajada y me llamó para que ayudara a Ishida. Tragué con dificultad mientras el clavaba su mirada en mí, mi pulso se disparó mientras él seguía escaneándome con su máscara de indiferencia. Me puse de pie.

-Chicos- murmuré con una mirada rápida.

Comenzaron a tocar el ritmo de siempre –cada que hacía eso con las maquinas- caminé intentando que pareciera que estaba segura de mi misma, toqué algunos puntos, me retiré un paso y lancé una pata. Poco después mi príncipe del bosque estaba sacando su refresco y me miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad, sentía el corazón en la garganta y de golpe cayó hasta el piso cuando se dio la vuelta sin siquiera darme las gracias. Suspiré ignorando el sentimiento de decepción, mis amigas comenzaron a llamarme, la forma que ellas usaban para atraer la atención de ciertas personas, Yamato se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso a mí, con su mirada fija en mi rostro, justo cuando pensaba que me daría las gracias sus ojos cambiaron de dirección y tomó el cambio que había olvidado. Me quedé paralizada con una mezcla de pena, ira y unas ganas de llorar por ser tan tonta.

El resto del día estuve más distraída que de costumbre, en el Taller de dibujo –impartido por la alumna de primero a la que supe se llamaba Soo-Min- se presentó Taichi Kamiya, uno de mis amigos y como suele decir Sora, "mi admirador #1", se había inscrito solo porque yo estaba ahí y aunque a veces fuera algo molesto e insistente era una de las personas que más quería. Ese día me traía un platillo que él mismo había preparado y debo admitir sabía delicioso.

-Mimi ¿cierto?- preguntó Soo-Min- ¿No deberías estar estudiando? Se supone que eres de último grado-

-bueno… supongo- me encogí de hombros, me agradaba más estar en el taller-

-igual no importa- me barrió con la mirada de arriba abajo haciéndome sentir incomoda- no eres competencia-

-¿Disculpa?- pregunté confundida ¿competencia?

Dirigió sus ojos a mi busto, bajé la mirada también observándome, luego ella miró el suyo significativamente y no puede por menos suponer que estaba tratando de decirme que parezco una tabla y ella que apenas era de primero no, después se retiró para comenzar la clase dejándome con la sensación de ser poca cosa para Yamato, ¿le gustarán las chicas con bustos grandes?

Al final de las clases mis amigas me acompañaron al restaurante de mi padre, seguía sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decían, cosa que no les agradó demasiado.

-¡Tierra llamando a Mimi!- me gritó Hikari- Desde el almuerzo parece que tu menté voló a otro lado, todo por culpa de Ishida- se quejó-

-lo siento- murmuré-

-Mimi, si tanto te gusta desde primer año, ¿Por qué no te declaras?, es mejor que estar como estás ahora-

-¿Declararme?- nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad- ¿Cómo?

-muy fácil, vas te paras frente a él- comenzó Sora colocándose frente a mí- lo de tienes tomándolo del brazo- tomó el mío- lo miras a los ojos, te acercas y le dices "Yamato Ishida, me gustas, quiero salir contigo y después lo besas-

-¿no crees que es algo… mmm… directo?- pregunté incomoda, jamás podría hacer algo así-

-que tal un baile- sugirió Hikari- en los mangas los personajes siempre se declaran en un baile, como el lago de los cisnes, él puede ser tu príncipe y tu Odette-

-podría ser- intenté imaginarme vestida con un tutú blanco y bailando junto con un montón de personas, me veía hermosa y de pronto llegó mi príncipe que me tendió su mano y yo la acepté, me elevó en sus brazos y de pronto… me lanzó por el airé. Meneé la cabeza, mala idea- mmm… lo pensaré ¿vale?

En el restaurante de mi padre estuve entretenida ayudando a cobrar pero mi mente seguía pensando cómo podría declararme, mi padre se dio cuenta y me cuestionó sobre el tema, no tenía valor de decirle así que inventé que era Sora la que quería declarse, lo cierto es que al principio mi padre decía puras ideas raras sobre llevarlo en un coche a toda velocidad y casi estrellarnos, bueno Sora, hasta que al final sugirió una carta. ¡Por supuesto! Una carta es algo más discreto que secuestrarlo o decirle frente a frente. Corrí a casa y tomé una hoja.

"_Querido Yamato_

_Tu no me conoces, lo sé, hemos estado en la misma escuela desde el primer año, pero tú nunca me has notado porque pertenezco al grupo F y tú al A, sé que pretender que me correspondas es pedir demasiado, pero desde hace 3 años tengo guardado este sentimiento que hace a mi corazón latir, cada que te veo en la escuela es como si mi respiración se cortara, siento que mi mundo deja de girar y solo estás tú, con tu perfecta y hermosa cara._

_Sé que suena tonto pero desde que te conocí te metiste en mi mente y mi alma, cada que pienso en ti, te veo como un príncipe, mi príncipe del bosque y n__o puedo seguir negando que cada vez que te miró, mi corazón se pone a latir de manera desenfrenada y me siento bien, porque tienes el poder de hacer que todo a mi alrededor se ilumine. Fueron tantas las veces en que quise acercarme y que te dieras cuenta de lo que me haces sentir, pero supongo que nunca tuve el valor suficiente como para hacerlo._

_A pesar de todo, quiero atreverme a expresar cuanto me gustas y lo feliz que me hace tenerte cerca. Puede que te parezca una locura, algo irracional tal vez. Lo cierto es que no puedo evitarlo. Llegaste y pusiste mi mundo de cabeza, me hiciste cambiar la percepción que tenía de las cosas._

_Es difícil describir como una mirada tuya, basta para que sienta vértigo debajo de mis pies y mi ánimo se mantenga durante el resto del día. Tienes un poder que verdaderamente no me puedo explicar y tampoco estoy segura de querer encontrarle algún sentido._

_Atentamente: Mimi Tachikawa" _

Agregué mi teléfono y la sellé.

* * *

Al día siguiente después de colocar la carta en su casillero, les conté a Sora e Hikari lo que había hecho y juntas en los ratos libres nos sentábamos en un punto donde a fuerza tenía que pasar mi príncipe del bosque. Me sentía mareada por todas las emociones que me recorrían el cuerpo, emoción, miedo, felicidad, ansiedad, casi terminaban las clases y él no se aparecía.

-Tal vez no la ha visto- sugirió Hikari mientras hojeaba su manga-

-tal vez… o…-

-ssshh… hay viene-

Las 3 nos quedamos como de piedra al verlo subir las escaleras, se veía igual de perfecto que otros días, sus ojos se clavaron en mi unos segundos antes de seguir subiendo. Sentí que me desinflaba enseguida, la había leído y no le había interesado, respiré profundamente intentando que el dolor disminuyera.

-Tal vez no la ha leído- sugirió Sora apoyando la idea de Hikari-

-¡Mimi! ¡Mimi!- comenzó a gritar la castaña

Mis amigas gritaban mi nombre como si por obra de un milagro el fuera a bajar y decirme "¿Eres tú Mimi Tachikawa? He leído tu carta y solo quería decirte que desde hace mucho yo siento lo mismo, me gustas ¿Quieres salir conmigo?". Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-basta, por favor…- murmuré cabizbaja.

-Mimi Tachikawa, eres tú ¿Cierto?-

Levanté la vista y él me estaba observando desde el barandal superior, el pulso se me aceleró rápidamente y mis esperanzas volvieron a aflorar, asentí sin dar crédito a que Yamato me estuviera dirigiendo la palabra. Descendió y se colocó frente a mí, era más alto que yo por una cabeza o más, así que tuve que levantar el rostro y el bajar la mirada, sin decir nada me entregó una carta. Me quedé sin aire, ¡me había respondido! ¡Por dios, había respondido!-

-¿Puedo leerla aquí? – pregunté sonrojándome al ver como las personas se amontonaban a nuestro alrededor-

-Sí- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.-

Impaciente abrí la carta, sentía que moría de felicidad, mi príncipe del bosque me había escrito una carta, miré a mis amigas sonriendo como una boba, comencé a leerla y mi sonrisa se borró de inmediato, todo comenzó a darme vueltas, Sora e Hikari se percataron al instante de mi semblante, sentí que me pisoteaban.

-¿Que tienes ahí?- preguntó Soo-Min arrebatándome mi carta, no pude hacer nada, aún estaba en shock- Tu no me conoces, lo sé, hemos estado en la misma escuela desde el primer año, pero tú nunca me has notado porque pertenezco al grupo F y tú al A, sé que pretender que me correspondas es pedir demasiado, pero desde hace 3 años tengo guardado este sentimiento que hace a mi corazón latir, cada que te veo en la escuela es como si mi respiración se cortara, siento que mi mundo deja de girar y solo estás tú, con tu perfecta y hermosa cara. Sé que suena tonto pero desde que te conocí te metiste en mi mente y mi alma, cada que pienso en ti, te veo como un príncipe, mi príncipe del bosque- leyó en voz alta frente a todos-¡Oh por Dios, es una carta de amor! Te la devolvió, eso sí que es humillante, esperen vean esto "Mi príncipe del bosque" ¡Ja!-

-ya déjala, o te las veras conmigo- me defendió Sora

Seguía sin reaccionar mientras Yamato inspeccionaba mi rostro, el aire me pasaba a duras penas, podía sentir como todos se burlaban de mí, el pecho me quemaba, más que eso juro que podía oír como mi corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos, en contra de mi voluntad una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, la limpié rápida y discretamente mientras el rostro de él se relajaba un poco, con compasión, Soo-min continuaba leyendo mi declaración de amor.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-

La atronadora voz de Taichi sonó y de pronto ya no oía las palabras que había escrito, no me movía, quería fingir que no estaba ahí, Hikari y Sora me consolaban silenciosamente.

-No quería que esto terminara así, es una lástima pero..-

-¿Pero qué?- exigí mirándolo con rabia, que amenazaba con convertirse en lágrimas-

-Lo que más detesto son las mujeres estúpidas que no tienen sentido de posición ¿Cómo pretendes que con una carta te diga que te amo? Si tienes tiempo para escribir estupideces deberías ponerte a estudiar, si ves la pizarra que está detrás de ti podrías darte cuenta que eres la última de la escuela - se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse-

-¡Discúlpate!- exigió Taichi- se merece al menos eso-

-¿Disculparme por rechazarla?- preguntó con arrogancia-

-Deberías aprender a ver los sentimientos de las personas, ella lo escribió con todo su corazón y lo único que pudiste hacer fue humillarla públicamente-

Levanté la vista hacia Taichi agradecida, él siempre me cuidaba y protegía, como un hermano mayor, o bueno, como un novio, si lo fuera, Yamato solo sonrío de medio lado, lo que enfureció a Taichi que le soltó un golpe que esquivó fácilmente. Le dirigió una mirada como el hielo, acentuada por el color azul de su mirada.

-Cobarde-

-¡Basta Taichi!- grité todos volvieron el rostro, incluso mi príncipe- no vale la pena-

Tomé mis cosas con toda la dignidad que puede, pasé frente a él sin mirarlo y me encaminé a la piscina de la escuela, necesitaba nadar un rato para despejar la mente, quería estar sola. Me puse mi traje de baño y me lancé al agua, gasté todas mis energías ahí, desahogué mis ganas de gritar y de salir corriendo para llorar como un bebé en los brazos de mi padre. ¿Acaso había sido tan estúpida? Claro que sí, como podía pensar que alguien como Yamato se enamoraría de mí, era una soñadora.

**Continuará (?)...**

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aquí ¡te mereces un aplauso! Intenté hacer el capítulo lo más corto posible pero fallé ): , igual espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, si ya viste el drama coreano coméntame que piensas de mi idea, sino lo has visto igual te recomiendo que vayas viendo un episodio cada 2 capítulos para que te hagas una mejor idea a las reacciones y todo eso.**

**Si te gustó no olvides dejarme tu RR para saber, si no les gustó también dejen su comentario, acepto críticas constructivas, es decir, en buen plan sin groserías y sin ofenderme, tengo planeado subir un capítulo por semana o cada tercer día dependiendo el tiempo que tenga, hasta el momento tengo 4 asegurados, todo depende de su respuesta –por si tenían la duda, la historia estará conformada por 32, igual puedo agregar los especiales.**

**Pd. Hace mucho que no subía nada y por si tenían la duda les comento que voy a entrar a mi tercer año de universidad (yei ya voy a la mitad) eso me complicaba mucho la inspiración ): pero en este mes de vacaciones pienso terminar esta historia, ir subiendo capítulos como ya mencioné y luego tengo otro proyecto pero ese luego se los comento (:**

**Pd2: errores ortográficos discúlpenme, no suelo checar el texto después de escribirlo :p**

**Laters baby's **

**By: Ella Tsukino (: x (la chica de las caritas felices al revés y la x (; )**


	2. Where is my home?

**Hola de nuevo a todos, leí sus RR y si, la historia va a ser muy muy parecida, pero espero poder darle a Mimi un enfoque menos… tonto, como la mayoría lo sabe, la verdad a mí tampoco me gustó mucho como se comportaba Oh Ha ni después del capítulo 6 creo, que es cuando ya van a la universidad, veré que puedo hacer para no ser tan estresante y tonta :p**

**Espero que este capítulo les guste, es la segunda parte del episodio 1. Nos leemos más tarde**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Where is my home?**

"_Querido diario._

_Esta última semana ha sido una tortura con toda la extensión de la palabra, los alumnos de la preparatoria no dejan de burlarse de mi declaración, por cada pasillo puedo escucharlos diciendo "¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer eso?" "Que humillante, no tiene dignidad" "Ni siquiera es tan bonita" incluso el personal de limpieza murmura "si yo fuera ella, no tendría el valor suficiente de mostrarme en público", todo es tan dolorosamente humillante, mucho más en esas ocasiones en que Yamato y yo topamos accidentalmente por los corredores, él ni siquiera me mira y yo… bueno, intento ser lo más invisible posible. _

_Lo único que logra hacerme sentir bien son mis amigas y Taichi, ellos siempre están a mi lado intentando animarme, si no fuera por ellos creo que la escuela estaría matándome lentamente, debo dar gracias por tenerlos a mi lado. Ahora me voy porque mi padre quiere que lo ayude a desempacar algunas cosas."_

Bajé de mi cuarto a la cocina y comencé a abrir cajas para sacarlos los platos y vasos, mi cabeza aun daba vueltas en todo lo de la carta ¿¡Cómo era posible que me gustara tal persona sin corazón!? Definitivamente tendría que llevarme el premio a la más tonta del mundo. Debería estar en la exposición de un circo con un cartel que rezara "Mimi Tachikawa la chica de la clase F que se atrevió a declarse al chico de la clase A y fue humillantemente rechazada".

-Cariño, estás muy distraída- afirmó mi padre acomodando unas cosas en la repisa- ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Por supuesto que si- respondí con una enorme y fingida sonrisa- todo va viento en popa-

-mmm… -

-lo digo enserio, seguiré desempacando.

Me sumí nuevamente en mis pensamientos, ignorando mi alrededor, mi padre continuó intentando hacerme sonreír, se arrastró bajó la mesa y me sujetó por la cintura, como según él hacía yo a los 6 años. Eso me hizo recordar a mi mamá, la extrañaba mucho.

-Mira cariño-

Levante la vista hacia mi padre que sostenía un cuadro pintado a mano de nosotros 3, papá, mamá y yo, sonreíamos muy felices, yo apenas era una niña, al derredor, en el marco estaba marcadas en cada esquina, mi mano, mi pie, las manos de ellos. Sonreí colocando mi mano en la que se suponía era de mi madre.

-Es hermoso ¿verdad?- preguntó mirándolo con cariño- eras tan pequeña y ahora mírate eres toda una señorita-

-Yo siempre seré tu niña- le dije abrazándolo- mis manos son como las de ella ¿nos parecemos?-

-eres igual de hermosa-

Me puse de pie quitándole el cuadro de las manos y en una de las paredes lo coloqué de vista al comedor, era el lugar perfecto para nunca olvidarlo, para poder verlo en momentos como ese. El timbre sonó, unos minutos después estaba abriéndole la puerta a Hikari, Sora y Taichi que venían a acompañarnos en la comida, nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa de la abuela –según papá tenía 21 años en la familia y era más resistente que cualquier otra cosa-, comenzamos a comer entre risas y alabanzas a los platillos que estaban degustando.

-Padre, su comida tiene un sabor único- comentó Taichi-

-Él también cocina y lo hace muy bien- comenté casual

-bueno… gracias- respondió mi padre enarcando una ceja por el término "padre"- continúo con el negocio familiar, la abuela de Mimi dirigió el restaurante por 50 años y yo llevo 25 años, es una lástima que no haya heredado las habilidades culinarias de la familia.-

-no se preocupe padre, cuando ella y yo nos casemos yo me aseguraré de que el negocio continúe-

-tal vez sea hora de que lo devolvamos a la sociedad- murmuró tomando de su refresco.-

Todos comenzamos a reír por la respuesta tan criptica de mi padre, la verdad nunca he visto a Taichi como nada más que un buen amigo, lo quería pero no del modo que el buscaba.

-padre, ha roto mi corazón-

Se puso de pie y comenzó a golpear la pared con el puño medio molesto y medio en broma, aunque por las caras raras que hacía parecía más cómico, de pronto la casa tiró un poco de polvo del techo.

-¿Pretendes romper mi nueva casa?- le pregunté en broma mientras tomaba más agua de la barra que dividía la cocina y el comedor- es de mala educación eso-

-lo cierto es que- Sora miraba la mesa y el vaso- ¿No está ladeado mi vaso?-

-No, no, esta casa es irrompible- aseguró mi padre-

De pronto la casa comenzó a dar sacudidas y a hacer ruidos extraños como si estuviera a punto de derrumbarse, el polvo comenzó a caer con más fuerza, las paredes se cuartearon y una lámpara de araña se soltó del techo rozándome levemente el brazo. Me quedé en el suelo con los ojos como platos mientras veía los cristales que casi me rozaban la nariz.

-¡Salgan!- gritó Taichi- Todos, ¡ahora!

Se dirigió hacia mí y me protegió con su cuerpo mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme, pedazos de techo caían sobre nosotros, podía jurar que moriríamos ahí pero, antes de que el pánico comenzara a apoderarse de mi nos encontrábamos frente al portón.

-¡El cuadro!- exclamó mi padre lleno de polvo- ¡Tengo que ir por el!-

-¡No, no, espera!- le grité

Intenté tomarlo por la camisa pero ya se había adentrado en esa trampa mortal, Taichi no dejaba que me acercara, el tiempo se paró, de pronto todo parecía sacada de una película de suspenso, el techo de la planta superior se derrumbó y no tardó en hacer lo propio la casa, todo estaba en ruinas.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!- grité desesperada-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr rápidamente, mi padre, no estaba, ¿me había quedado sola? En cuestión de minutos los bomberos, ambulancias, prensa y policía rodeaban lo que quedaba de mi hogar, tomaban fotos, nos preguntaban por nuestro estado de salud. Yo no podía dejar de llorar, ¡Dios me había quedado sola! Los bomberos despejaron el lugar rápidamente, yo continuaba sollozando, gritándole a mi padre, como si fuera a responder.

-¡Mimi!-

Levanté la cabeza de golpe e ignoré los brazos que intentaban retenerme, conocía esa voz a la perfección, desde que tenía uso de razón me cantaba nanas para dormir, me contaba chistes malos a los que tenía que reír y me leía cuentos. Me abalancé sobre él en cuanto lo vi, sostenía un cuadro en perfecto estado donde sonreíamos, lo abracé con fuerza.

-Pensé que te había perdido- dudaba mucho que me entendiera entre el llanto- no vuelvas a dejarme sola-

-perdóname cariño- besó mi frente y me envolvió protectoramente- tenía que salvar el cuadro.

Aunque suene ridículo la vieja mesa de la abuela le había salvado la vida, la madera estaba casi intacta salvo por alguno que otro rasguño y un pequeño borde roto. Ahora que mi padre estaba a salvo el problema era ¿Dónde viviríamos? Habíamos perdido todo en cuestión de minutos

Al día siguiente antes de ir a clases me dio la noticia de que un viejo amigo se había contactado con él y que nos pedía que viviéramos con él, su esposa y sus 2 hijos durante la reparación de la casa y él había aceptado. Eso me tranquilizó un poco, pero aun así sabía que la escuela sería una nueva tortura.

* * *

No cabía duda de que las personas no tenían límites, durante el camino a la escuela las alumnas que portaban el mismo uniforme que el mío me veían como si fuera la atracción principal de la feria, cuchicheaban y me apuntaban como diciendo "Ella es la chica que se quedó sin casa y eso que solo fue un pequeño temblor de 2° grado". Suspiré aferrándome al brazo de mis amigas, al menos así me sentía más protegida. Una mujer con lentes oscuros y una gabardina larga me fotografió durante el recorrido.

-Ahora sí que eres famosa- se sorprendió Hikari-

-lo siento, las estoy arrastrando conmigo- murmuré

-no te preocupes, para eso son las amigas- aseguró Sora.

Lo que más deseaba era pasar desapercibida por las personas pero como era de esperarse Taichi, siempre tan inteligente y prudente estaba realizando una recolección de donativos para la reconstrucción de mi casa, decía cosas como que yo era muy valiente por asistir a la escuela, que todos deberían mostrarme algo de su amor y cooperar.

-mátenme- pedí esperando que el suelo se abriera y la tierra me tragara- o mejor a él-

-no te preocupes, sígueme-

Nos cubrimos las caras con la mochila y caminamos intentando pasar desapercibidas pero el detector de Mimi's de Taichi estaba encendido y me tomó del brazo antes de cruzar las puertas, pidió aplausos y comenzó un discurso ridículo sobre mí, me oculté en uno de los postes.

-¡Ey Yamato!- le gritó haciéndolo darse le vuelta- muestra un poco de amor por Mimi y dona algo-

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- inquirió fríamente-

-¡Por qué todo fue tu culpa!- graznó molesto mi amigo-

-¿Yo ocasioné el sismo nivel 2?- preguntó con un dejo de burla-

-No, pero todo comenzó desde tu humillación pública, lo que hiciste fue que la nube de mala suerte descendiera y ahora la atormenta-

-Taichi, basta, es humillante- pedí en voz baja, podía sentir como mi piel se tornaba roja-

-Si dono algo, ¿me dejarás en paz?-

-Así es- aseguró

De su billetera sacó dos billetes con cifras que nadie diría que no, pero lo cierto es que en ese mismo instante mi sangre comenzó a hervir, ¿Quién se creía ese Ishida como para tratar a las personas así? ¿Quién era para creerse superior? Antes de que depositara el dinero me acerqué a él y golpee su mano haciendo que los billetes salieran volando. Me miró sorprendido e irritado.

-No necesito tu dinero, aun si tengo que vivir bajo un puente y mendigar en las calles un poco de pan ¡Jamás aceptaría tu dinero!- le escupí con todo el odio que puede-

-Si así lo deseas- se encogió de hombros aun con esa mirada airada mientras se daba la vuelta-

-¡Yamato Ishida!- me miró nuevamente- ¿Quién te crees para menospreciar a las personas? Para ti toda persona que no sea el perfectísimo Yamato son unos idiotas que no valen la pena ¿No es así? Odias a la humanidad como si fueras superior ¿Te crees perfecto solo porque eres más inteligente que todos nosotros juntos, alto, atlético, guapo?…- me mordí la lengua, me estaba desviando del tema, sacudí la cabeza intentando ordenar mis ideas- ¿Qué tiene de genial ser perfecto?- podía sentir todas las miradas en mi- si yo me pusiera a estudiar un poco te aseguro que sería igual de inteligente que tú-

Dio un paso hacia mi molesto, clavándome su mirada azul como el hielo.

-¿Segura?- inquirió con su cara perfectamente inexpresiva-

-¡Sí!-

-Entonces demuéstramelo-

-¿He?- pregunté sorprendida, no esperaba esa respuesta- ¿Demostrártelo?-

-Así es-

-Como quieras- respondí con toda mi actitud de superioridad- en los exámenes del segundo bimestre ¿Qué te parece?- le reté

-¿Cuánto?- ¿Acaso solo sabía expresarse con monosílabos?

-ehh… mmm… ¿Cuánto?- lo pensé un poco- entraré en los 50 mejores promedios, esos que tienen hasta una sala de estudios propia-

-¿El salón especial de estudios?- inquirió, ahora si parecía interesado. Asentí-

-Sí, por un mes, entraré a ese salón- sonrió burlonamente, definitivamente ahora si estaba divertido- ¿Te estás burlando de mí?- me volví a enfurecer- a todo esto, si lo logro ¿Qué harás tú?

-¿Si lo logras?- su tono era de burla- si logras entrar en los primeros 50 lugares, te llevaré cargada por toda la escuela, una vuelta completa.-

Sonreí como tonta al imaginarme abrazada del cuello de Yamato y el sujetándome mientras daba vueltas por la escuela, todos mirándome. Ladeó la cabeza esperando a que volviera a la tierra. Borré mi sonrisa y asentí con aire profesional.

-Vale- sonreí como si el triunfo fuera mío-

* * *

La camioneta en la que reparte la comida mi padre no es precisamente grande, pero es cómoda, mucho más mientras manejamos hacia la casa de su amigo, me ha contado muchas cosas como que es una gran persona y que habían sido amigos desde que nacieron hasta la preparatoria, después perdieron comunicación y gracias al "incidente" volvieron a reencontrarse.

Esperé sentada mientras le abrían la puerta y después me bajé para saludar, el señor y la señora Ishida eran muy amables, especialmente la señora Ishida era toda sonrisas y halagos, pronto descubrí que la persona que me fotografío fue ella que se moría por saber cómo era la hija del amigo de su esposo.

Mi padre me pidió que bajara algunas maletas de la camioneta así que salí mientras la señora Ishida le gritaba a su hijo mayor que bajara a ayudarme. Vi el letrero que rezaba "familia Ishida", era raro pero en ese momento me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Yamato. Sacudí rápidamente esa idea, era imposible, eso sí sería tener mala suerte.

Sujeté el oso que me había regalado mi madre cuando era niña y cargué con mi mochila dejando en el suelo otra.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó una voz a mi espalda-

-No, muchas gracias-

Me di la vuelta y solté un grito, ¡no podía ser! Mis ojos me estaban engañando, él no estaba enfrente, no lo estaba, no… ¡sí!, Yamato me observaba como siempre con esa mirada inexpresiva y airada, ¡Que había hecho para merecer esto! Iba a quedarme en la casa de Ishida, Yamato Ishida ¿Sería esto una buena señal o solo mala suerte?

-¡Tú, tú!- atiné a decir-

Esto si sería una nueva aventura.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**¡Hola a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí! Nuevamente quiero agradecerles por leer esta historia, espero no decepcionarlos, como ya les dije intentaré que Mimi no sea tan tonta pero no prometo nada, lo que sí es seguro que hasta la mitad de la novela los capítulos serán muy apegados al drama.**

**Mil gracias a: Josseline, johy garcia, clua, izzie, HoeLittleDuck, mimimatt26, sole y Mimato4everlove por sus comentarios, tanto positivos como negativos, especialmente a aquellos que me aconsejan cambios n.n, aprecio y tomo en cuenta cada una de sus palabras.**

**Nuevamente sugerencias y críticas se aceptan, con la condición de que sea objetiva y se plantee de la forma adecuada (sin groserías o intención de lastimar).**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**By: Ella Tsukino (: x (La chica de las caritas felices al revés y la x) (;**


	3. Under one roof

**Konichiwa! Gomen por la demora, pero esto de la licenciatura, prácticas, tareas, exámenes, etc, etc, me tienen atada ¬¬, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, los que han visto el drama se darán cuenta que cambié algunas cosas, esta vez estoy combinando diferentes dramas basados en el mismo anime n.n (admito que terminé de ver el drama taiwanes y me enamoré). Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: under one roof**

"_Querido diario_

_Hoy me enteré que viviría bajo el mismo techo que Yamato Ishida, mi príncipe del bosque y la verdad no sé si debo llorar o saltar de alegría, durante los primeros minutos sentí que estaba en uno de mis sueños, pero era real, viviría en el castillo de mi príncipe."_

Desde que puse un pie en la casa la madre de Yamato me trató como si fuera el regalo más grande que dios le haya dado en ese tiempo, en cambio él y su hermano menor, Takeru me trataron como si fuera una intrusa, entre los dos se encargaron en hacerme sentir una tonta a los 5 minutos, Takeru, el pequeño de 10 años, estaba en cuarto grado pero estudiaba problemas de razonamiento para niños de sexto, fue tan humillante cuando no pude resolver uno y el me llamó "tonta" frente a todos, claro que se llevó un golpecito por parte de su mamá. Odio las matemáticas.

La señora Ishida me acompañó hasta mi cuarto y me lo mostró con toda la ilusión, como si fuera mi madre y por un momento así lo sentí, incluso me regaló unos zapatos rojos para la escuela, como nuestra casa se destruyó, nuestras pertenencias también. Decidí que me llevaría muy bien con ella y que era una bendición tenerla. Lo más irritante de esa noche fue como era de esperarse Yamato, subió mis maletas al cuarto y se quedó parado en el picaporte mirándome con desdén mientras yo intentaba ignorarlo.

-Esta era el cuarto de Takeru, pero para hacerte sentir cómoda mamá se llevó todo a mi cuarto y ahora los dos estamos muy apretados-

-lo siento, vale, yo no sabía que viviríamos con ustedes- murmuré con una mueca-

-lo siento- repitió- si de verdad lo sientes déjame en paz, has sido una molestia desde hace unos días, lo que trato de decirte es que no me hables en la escuela, finge que no me conoces y no le digas a nadie que vives en mi casa-

-no te preocupes, a quien más le afectaría es a mí así que no pienso decir nada- decir que vivimos juntos sería un dolor de cabeza

Sonrió de medio lado irónicamente, podía escuchar sus pensamientos "sí, claro, tonta" era tan irritante pero… no podía negar que vivir con él me emocionaba.

-no vivimos juntos, tú vives en mi casa- se incorporó- me ducharé primero.

* * *

No podía creer que mi mala suerte fuera tanta, no era posible que además de soportar los chismes y habladurías de la escuela ahora tuviera que verla todos los días, esa niña tonta e insoportable, solo venía para torturarme ¿Habré hecho algo malo en mi otra vida? Esa era la única explicación que encontraba.

La odiaba por venir a entrometerse en la tranquilidad de mi vida, la odiaba por tener que soportar su ridícula cara de amor todos los días, la odiaba porque a pesar de todo lo que he dicho y hecho sigue persiguiéndome ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan tonta y persistente? ¿Por qué lucha por algo imposible?

Salí de la ducha y lo primero que noté fueron sus gritos "es un tonto" "cómo puede gustarme un idiota como él" "le daré su merecido" sonreí de medio lado, era tan patética. La observé desde el picaporte de la puerta, era divertido verla golpeando la cabecera de la cama, se tiró en la cama con una pierna extendida y la otra formando un arco, en cuanto me vio dio un grito y se tapó con la almohada apenada. Ridícula.

* * *

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno estuve observándolo, me parecía maravilloso compartir la mesa con él, verlo comer su desayuno, darme cuenta que la indiferencia que muestra en la escuela es la misma que en su casa y Dios ¡los genios también comen pan tostado con mermelada! Sintiendo mi mirada profunda levanto la suya de un azul hermoso y continuó mirándome hasta hacerme atragantar con mi desayuno.

Después nos dirigimos juntos a la escuela –a petición de su mamá ya que yo no conocía como llegar a la escuela desde esta ruta-, ni siquiera me dio tiempo para terminarme mi comida, salí corriendo detrás de él pidiéndole que caminara más lento pero en lugar de eso se detuvo de golpe provocando que chocara con él.

-¿Por qué paraste?- pregunté sobándome la cabeza-

-Solo por hoy- dijo sin mirarme- iré a la escuela solo por hoy. Si alguien lo viera se volvería molesto- comentó mirándome de reojo-

-Vale- respondí molesta y herida-

-ni se te ocurra comenzar un rumor- agregó

-No lo haré-

-no actúes como si me conocieras-

-¡Ya te dije que no lo haré!- le grité enfurruñada

-y camina detrás de mí-

-idiota-

Caminé detrás de él, pateando la calle con mis nuevos zapatos rojos e imaginando que era alguna parte de su cuerpo y sacándole la lengua como una niña pequeña, en momentos como ese, desearía haber aprendido Karate. Después de un rato me olvidé de ver por qué calles pasábamos, mi cerebro seguía preguntándose "¿Cómo pudo tremendo monstruo gustarte por 3 años?", pero a pesar de todo me daba cuenta que de vez en cuando miraba disimuladamente para comprobar que lo seguía. Volví a topar con él, esta vez sí me dolió el golpe.

-¿Por qué vienes tan lento?- preguntó mirándome-

-no te importa- seguía enfurruñada- ¿Algún problema?- no me respondía, solo me miraba como si quisiera arrancarme la cabeza- de todos modos ¿por qué me esperas? Dijiste que caminara detrás de ti.-

-¿Esperarte?- preguntó con ironía e hizo un gesto hacia adelante- ve primero-

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerte caso? ¿No puedes tomar una decisión y seguirla? Tienes que cambiar una y otra vez-

-Eres demasiado pequeña, será difícil que me sigas en el metro, pero es tu decisión solo que si te pierdes no me culpes. Así que ve al frente-

Obseso del control, siempre tenía que hacer lo que él me dijera, lo miré irritada y continué con mi paseo, echaba chispas, maldecía y luego agradecía por estar yendo con él a la escuela, volví el rostro y me detuve un segundo a esperarlo, ¿Qué será lo que veía tan concentrado?.

* * *

Le pedí que fuera delante de mí en parte porque no quería escuchar el sermón de mi madre sobre "como dejé a la pobre chica sola sin conocer el camino a la escuela" y en parte porque el tipo que se escondía entre las plantas me causó un mal presentimiento, no era mi asunto, sólo lo hago para evitar que mi madre se ponga histérica.

Abordamos el metro rápidamente, yo me coloqué en un extremo y la dejé a ella batallando con el montón de gente que se aglomeraba a su alrededor, fingí leer mi libro mientras sentía su penetrante mirada ¿No podía voltear a otro lado? Me hacía sentir incomodo saberme observado.

La miré un poco a hurtadillas, parecía incomoda, molesta, preocupada, su rostro pasaba del pánico al llanto, ¿Qué le pasaba, tenía problemas de personalidad? Capté por un segundo su mirada angustiada antes de ver como un hombre intentaba meter su mano por la falda de ella, Mimi esquivaba su mano, intentaba alejarlo pero el metro estaba totalmente lleno. Desvié la mirada, si intervenía en ese momento, tendría que convertirme en su caballero protector y no quería.

Bajamos en silencio, caminé rápido evitándola pero me alcanzó tomándome del brazo. Realmente parecía molesta.

-¿Por qué no me ayudaste?- me cuestionó con toda la cara roja- ¿Por qué?-

-No soy tu caballero de armadura dorada, ni tú príncipe del bosque o cualquier estúpido apodo que desees adjudicarme- respondí tranquilamente-

-sí, no somos nada, lo sé, pero generalmente cuando una persona que conoces tiene problemas ¡la otra debe ayudarla!- me gritó, por primera vez, me gritó con rabia contenida- ¡era un maldito egoísta! ¿Tienes idea como me sentí? ¿¡Tienes idea lo que significa que ha una chica la toque un hombre asqueroso!?-

No dije nada, en realidad no sabía que decirle, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla haciéndome sentir la persona más ruin del mundo, no volvió el rostro como siempre lo hacía. ¿Debí ayudarla? No, si lo hacía esperaría que siempre estuviera ahí para ella y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

* * *

Caminé furiosa hacia la escuela, por supuesto que no esperaba que me demostrara su amor, o que se convirtiera en mi héroe, pero al menos pensé que tendría la consideración de ayudarme cuando un asqueroso tipo me manoseaba, al principio pensé que no se había dado cuenta del problema en el que estaba pero ¡él lo había notado! Todo el camino y no hizo nada, quería matarlo, pero no podía odiarlo, no éramos nada, no le importaba así que le daba igual si alguien intentaba violarme o no. Todo el día me la pasé en silencio, no quería hablar con nadie.

A pesar de mis intentos no pude evitar que Taichi, Hikari y Sora me bombardearan con preguntas sobre mi nueva casa "¿Es bonita?" "¿Es grande?" "¿En qué calle está?", no podía decirles la verdad, no quería y además si decía algo Yamato me mataría.

Las clases pasaron rápido, me despedí de mis amigos y me dirigí a la piscina, necesitaba relajarme, dejar todos esos sentimientos de frustración en el agua. Para mi desgracia me topé con Yamato por el camino, maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan guapo? Evité su mirada al pasar.

-¿Vas a casa?- me preguntó antes de subir las escaleras a su salón especial de "súper genios"

-no somos nada ¿Recuerdas? No te interesa lo que haga- murmuré deteniéndome-

-Tienes razón, no me interesa, solo pregunto porque si llegas tarde mi madre se preocupará, recuerda que en mi casa solo le preocupas a ella- respondió fríamente-

* * *

Continuó con su camino después de que lo que le dije, sin mirarme, hasta la persona más enamorada puede estar molesta, otra razón por la que odiaba a esa niña es porque con cada palabra me hacía sentir más y más culpable. Intenté decirle que no volviera tarde a casa, pero su respuesta me molestó tanto que no pude evitar decir algo hiriente.

-¿Qué pasa Yamato? ¿Por qué esa cara?- Me preguntó un compañero-

-No es nada, olvídalo-

Salí del instituto a las 8 de la noche, pero al llegar a casa esa tonta aún no estaba ahí ¿Por qué me preocupo por ella?

* * *

Pasaban de las 9 cuando salí de la escuela, tomé el metro y caminé por la calle el resto del camino, estaba de mucho mejor humor después de unas horas de natación, me sentía Mimi nuevamente y hasta podría decir que había perdonado a Yamato por ser un estúpido arrogante. Ahora que lo pensaba más fríamente debí venirme con él, no me gustaba la oscuridad especialmente porque mi ceguera nocturna me limitaba mucho.

Por esas calles las lámparas aluzaban poco, solo podía ver escasos centímetros de mi sin tropezar, no podía quitarme esa sensación de que alguien me seguía, lo que más me preocupaba de la oscuridad era lo paranoica que me ponía. Antes de que pudiera convencerme a mí misma de que estaba alucinando un hombre con un afro demasiado raro y una gabardina me obstruyó el paso. La gabardina le llegaba hasta las rodillas y dejaba al descubierto sus piernas, sí, sus piernas, solo llevaba unos zapatos negros. Tragué saliva asustada, me moví a un lado y a otro pero él no dejaba espacios para salir corriendo. Comenzó a desabrocharse los botones.

-¡No!- grité tapándome los ojos- ¡No!

Comencé a correr sin rumbo fijo, mis ojos solo podían registrar franjas de luz, topé varias veces con postes, autos y paredes, escuchaba los pasos del hombre tras de mí, mi corazón se aceleró. Tropecé con algún objeto y mi zapato salió volando. Intenté recuperarlo pero lo único que sentí fue la mano de un hombre que me sujetó.

-¡Suélteme!- ordené entrando en pánico-

-Tranquila preciosa, solo quiero que eches un vistazo- respondió poniéndome de pie a la fuerza-

Pensé en correr pero no quería dejar el zapato que la señora Ishida me había regalado, me daría pena decirle que me lo habían robado, además ella me los dio con todo su amor y su ilusión, yo sentía que me lo había regalado mi madre. Comenzó nuevamente a desabrocharse el abrigo. Un destello rojo llamó mi atención.

-Devuélvame mi zapato por favor- pedí

-Si miras un momento, te lo devolveré- aseguró- soy un hombre de palabra preciosa-

-yo…- ¿Qué debía hacer?- bien- accedí-

Se colocó frente a mí, toqué con mi mano la superficie de un auto, tenía miedo, ¿Por qué los acosadores siempre me los tenía que topar yo? Estaba sola, en una situación mucho peor que en el metro y me reprochaba el pensar en Yamato, todos mis sentidos gritaban que corriera, huyera…

-¿Lista?- preguntó-

Lo único positivo de todo eso, es que no veía demasiado, ¡Bendita ceguera nocturna!

Inhalé y exhalé varias veces con las manos en la cintura, estaba intentando idealizarme que es lo que vería pero no podía hacerme a la idea, no quería verlo, me daba asco solo pensarlo, quería llorar y abrazar a mi padre. Asentí levemente para indicarle que podía desabrochar los botones, justo en el momento que abría su gabardina como si fuera lo más glorioso del mundo una mano me tapó los ojos y me obligó a darme la vuelta, tenía mi rostro en su pecho y podía sentir su mano en mi cintura. Era Yamato por supuesto, reconocería su perfume donde fuera, mi príncipe del bosque había venido a rescatarme, nos miramos por un momento, yo agradecida apunto de las lágrimas y él como si estuviera viendo a un conejillo acorralado entre trampas de cazadores, me acarició el pelo y después observó al hombre que estaba detrás de mí, si no me imaginaba mal ¿Estaba molesto? Podía ver la ira en sus ojos, nunca lo había visto así. Colocó en mi mano una bolsa y se abalanzó sobre el hombre que emprendía la huida, los seguí torpemente hasta una camioneta, mis piernas no me respondían así que me quedé ahí, observando como lo detenía, le daba la vuelta y le rompía el labio de un puñetazo, abrí los ojos como platos. El tipo le decía algo levantando las manos, Yamato asintió, le dijo algo y después el de la gabardina se levantó, antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, mi príncipe lo tomó del cuello y le arrebató mi zapato rojo

* * *

Caminé por la calle un rato esperando verla, pero no había ni un alma por la calle, ¿Se había perdido? Mi mente seguí regresando a aquel hombre extraño de la mañana, ¿Estará bien esa chiquilla?

-¿Dónde demonios estará?- me pregunté en voz alta- Ya son las 10-

Continué mi caminata hasta que reconocí a una figura menuda apoyada contra una camioneta, al principio solo pude verla a ella y debo admitir que me sentí aliviado, después me di cuenta de que un hombre sospechoso de abría una gabardina a toda prisa. Corrí justo a tiempo para taparle los ojos y darle la vuelta, la sujeté con fuerza, la miré un momento acariciándole el pelo, era como ver a bambi frente a un cazador, tal vez no se daba cuenta pero estaba temblando. Miré al tipo sin ocultar lo molesto que estaba ¡Por dios era solo una niña! Bueno, tenía la inocencia de una niña ¿Cómo se le ocurría a alguien hacer algo tan asquerosamente bajo? La solté antes de que se alejara mucho, tuve que contenerme para no desfigurarle la cara pero no se fue invicto, me di la satisfacción de romperle el labio, mi pulso estaba acelerado ¿Por qué estaba acelerado? Le arrebaté el zapato rojo que traía en la mano.

Me acerqué a ella cautelosamente, parecía algo perdida, no podía dejar de imaginármela como un animalito acorralado, se arrojó a mi cuello sorprendiéndome pero no la aparté al instante, me sentía culpable a pesar de que yo no había hecho nada. Le arrojé el zapato separándome de ella.

-Eres una tonta, ¿Cómo se te ocurre seguirle el juego a un pervertido?- estaba realmente enfadado, después de haber pasado la preocupación la ira se apoderó de mi- ¡Y por un estúpido zapato!-

-Me los regaló tu madre- respondió con una sonrisa para quitarle importancia al asunto- hoy fue el primer día que los usé y ella parecía tan emocionada cuando me los dio, que no quise decepcionarla diciéndole que me los habían robado-

-si pero aun así… ¡Ah! Olvídalo, vamos a casa-

Me sacaba de quicio, en toda mi vida Mimi Tachikawa era el único problema que no podía resolver, cuando pensaba que entendía su forma de pensar volvía a sorprenderme. Tenía esa capacidad de encariñarse con cualquier persona rápidamente, era honesta, dulce, estaba dispuesta a ver a un hombre desnudo solo para no romperle el corazón a mi madre…

* * *

**-**Si pero aun así… ¡Ah! Olvídalo, vamos a casa- por un instante juraría que me comprendió

-¿Me estabas buscando?- pregunté

-Sólo fui a la tienda- respondió arrebatándome la bolsa-

-¿Qué compraste?- continué- ¿Tienes algo de beber? Todo eso de la carrera hizo que me muriera de sed-

Me miró molesto y me arrojó un jugo, no comprendía porque se molestaba conmigo yo solo era víctima de las circunstancias, aun así lo seguí tarareando feliz, no debía darle mucha importancia al asunto, mi príncipe me había rescatado y eso me hacía feliz.

-¿Cómo puedes actuar como si nada pasara?- preguntó

-¿Eh?-

-te topaste con un pervertido y tú estás como si nada-

-Mi abuela decía "al mal tiempo, buena cara", tenemos que aprender a ver las cosas buenas aun en los momentos malos, así la vida es más fácil de llevar, es más fácil así, más sencillo de superar-

Me miró un momento y luego reanudó su camino, ese era el Yamato que conocía pero en el fondo de mi corazón, sabía que le preocupaba, muy, muy, muy en el fondo. Aunque también podría ser que su mamá lo mandó a buscarme. Fuera como fuese, me sentía más segura con él a mi lado.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**¡Hola! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y si llegaron hasta aquí déjenme darles un beso y un abrazo, me hace muy feliz :3, quiero agradecerles de nuevo que sigan esta historia y reitero que espero no decepcionarlos. **

**Por falta de tiempo estaré actualizando cada mes o poquito más, una de las principales causas es como ya dije la licenciatura (Odio la licenciatura :'(), otro factor es el hecho de que se me dificulta imaginar los capítulo, y tengo que buscar como entrelazar las ideas de un drama con otro.**

**Antes de irme quiero anunciar públicamente que… *redoble de tambores* Cree otra historia, esta es igual basada en Mimi y Yamato, pero si pasan a leerla se darán cuenta que es una Mimi muuuuuyyyyy diferente a la de Playful kiss, se llama "Angel Fall" pasen a leerlo y dejen sus comentarios n.n**

**Espero sus reviews, muchas gracias a: ****johy garcia, ****mimato bombon kou****, ****HoeLittleDuck****, Guest, por sus RR, me animan mucho, espero que estén muy bien.**

**La frase del mes: **

"**Incluso si no soy genial o me avergüenzo a mí misma ya no me importa… es mucho mejor que no tener recuerdos memorables"- Hiyokoi**

**By: Ella Tsukino (: x **


	4. Classmates

**Konichiwa *w* mil disculpas por la demora pero definitivamente eso de la licenciatura absorbe todo mi tiempo, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado n.n **

* * *

**Capítulo 4: classmates.**

"_Querido diario._

_Hoy mi príncipe del bosque me salvó de un pervertido, antes de que pudiera verlo –porque seguramente estaba desnudo bajo la gabardina- el apareció de la nada y me tapó los ojos, ¡incluso lo golpeó! Fue impresionante, a pesar de que él dice que solo se topó conmigo por accidente y, casualmente, en el momento preciso, yo sé que estaba preocupado por mí, ahora debo estudiar, no me voy a rendir, conseguiré que me lleve en su espalda."_

Eran las 12:00 A.M. y yo aún intentaba descubrir que era lo que sabía o no sabía de cada materia, inglés era un desastre nunca había aprendido, era tan difícil, español, bueno… demasiadas reglas de gramática, matemáticas… ¿En qué momento de mi vida iba a usar el trinomio cuadrado perfecto? ¡Nunca! Era tan agobiante pero si mi objetivo era entrar a esa sala y que Yamato me cargara tendría que esmerarme más, no por nada era la persistente Mimi. La señora Ishida llamó a la puerta y entró con unos bocadillos que se veían deliciosos, pero mejor aún, me liberaba de mi suplicio por unos minutos.

-Te esfuerzas mucho, deberías descansar un poco- me dijo sentándose en el sillón que estaba frente a mi cama- come esto-

-muchas gracias-

-no te preocupes, siempre quise hacer bocadillos en mitad de la madrugada- confesó con cara de tristeza-

-¿Yamato no le pide?-

-¿Yamato? Él no estudia, en este momento está durmiendo-

Me quedé boquiabierta, ¡Dios santo, realmente era un genio! Sacaba las mejores calificaciones sin siquiera abrir un libro, o desvelarse estudiando, yo podría quedarme despierta toda la noche y no llegaría a sacar ni la mínima aprobatoria.

-es un genio-

-todo mundo dice lo mismo pero yo no lo veo feliz por ello-

Se sentó frente a mi computadora y comenzó a ver un blog, me sorprendí mucho cuando me di cuenta que era de ella, le pregunté si le gustaba mucho tomar fotos y ella respondió que sí, después me cuestionó sobre si yo tenía álbumes fotográficos, nos sentamos nuevamente mientras lo hojeaba, de mi madre no tenía muchas fotos, cuando era muy pequeña ella falleció de alguna enfermedad, la mayoría eran de mi padre y mías, le pareció gracioso que cada foto tuviera un pie de foto con algún comentario gracioso.

-¿Puedo mostrarte algo?- preguntó emocionada-

-Por supuesto-

En cuanto volvió a subir a mi cuarto con un álbum nos acostamos en la cama y comencé a hojearlo, las fotos eran de una niña hermosa, no sabía por qué pero me recordaba mucho a Yamato, tenía la misma mirada solo que más alegre.

-Es hermosa, ¿pensé que no tenía niñas?- pregunté confundida-

-¡oh! Claro que no, te diré un secreto- murmuró en voz baja y conteniendo la risa- esa niña… es Yamato-

-¿¡Qué!?- grité con los ojos como platos- Ya...Ya… ¿Yamato?-

-sí, cuando me embaracé de él estaba segura de que sería una niña, así que compramos todo color rosa y cosas por el estilo, cuando nació, pensé que sería una lástima tirar todo eso, así que los primeros años de vida de mi hijo lo vestí como una niña, al principio todos decían que se veía adorable hasta que fue más grande y en una piscina descubrieron su secreto, desde entonces se volvió muy cerrado, frío. ¿Le habrá afectado en algo?-

-Ya creo que sí- respondí aun anonadada-

Seguí viendo el pequeño libro, era sorprendente y a la vez vergonzoso ver esas fotos, al menos eso explicaba por qué era tan… bueno, eso lo explicaba todo. Sonreí abiertamente, ¡Yamato vestido de niña! Eso sí era otro nivel, reí internamente y le pedí una copia, en esa fotografía estaba sentado en una silla blanca de esas antiguas, con un vestido lila esponjoso y dos coletas con ligas de uvas, ¡ja! Hasta los genios tenían sus puntos débiles.

* * *

Durante la mañana estuve riéndome como tonta, Sora e Hikari se preguntaban que tenía pero no podía confesarles mi secreto, cada que veía la foto una nueva oleada de risa hacía que perdiera la compostura, seguía hundida en mi felicidad hasta que lo vi parado en la puerta del salón y mirarme haciendo señas para que saliera. ¿Ahora que hice?

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté cuando lo tuve frente a mí-

-Trae tu uniforme deportivo- ordenó

-¿Mi uniforme?-

No respondió y rodando los ojos hice lo que me pidió, chequé la etiqueta que tenía escrito "Yamato Ishida" seguramente su mamá se había equivocado, eso me causó más risa. Fuera, cerca de un árbol intercambiamos los uniformes y no pude evitar reírme.

-igual no deberías preocuparte- dije sonriendo- estoy segura que te quedaría bien-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-nada, debes de estar acostumbrado ¿No? A usar ropa de mujer- seguía sin entenderme, no lo resistí más y saqué la foto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Dame eso-

-¡No!

Comenzamos un corre que te atrapado alrededor del árbol, él estaba cada vez más molesto y yo reía feliz, la kriptonita de super genio estaba en mis manos, me recargué en el tronco ya cansada y la oculté en mi espalda, era consciente de que tanto mis amigos como otros alumnos de la preparatoria nos observaban.

-Dámela.- ordenó impaciente-

-No, no te la daré- le saqué la lengua- a menos…

-¿¡A menos que qué!?- gritó-

-A menos que me ayudes a estudiar, ayúdame a ingresar a los primeros 50-

-soy solo un chico, no Dios, ni hago milagros-

-mmm…- le hice una mueca, siempre tan arrogantemente directo- ¡Chicos!- me volví a mis compañeros con la foto extendida- ¡Miren!-

Me empujó contra el árbol e instintivamente la guardé tras la espalda, él colocó un brazo sobre mi cabeza y su rostro de adonis quedó a mi altura, me deleité con su mirada durante un breve momento, memoricé su iris azul, como el mar en tormenta esta vez, era tan guapo que podría derretirme ahí mismo.

-primero quieres que te cargue si entras en los 50 mejores, y luego ¿Quieres que te ayude a entrar a los primeros 50 y que te cargue en mi espalda? –

-¡No!, si me ayudas descartamos lo primero- respondí- no soy tan fácil- seguía mirándome con cara de incredulidad- igual no siento nada por ti ya, así que no tienes de que preocuparte-

-¿Segura?-

Acercó su rostro hacia mí hasta que casi se rozaban nuestras narices, respiré profundamente sorprendida, ¿Me iba a besar? Antes de que pudiera procesar algo se alejó de mí. Soo-Min me miraba con cara de odio y Taichi estaba casi llorando, ¿Pensaban que me había besado? Sonreí ¡Será mi profesor!

* * *

Solo teníamos una semana para prepararme, durante la cena de ese día le pidió a la señora Ishida bocadillos para dos que fueran adecuados para ayudarme a recordar, todos miraron sorprendidos como si fuera algo insólito que Yamato fuera a ayudarme.

Nos sentamos en una mesa que trajeron especialmente para mis clases a mi cuarto, llevábamos alrededor de 10 minutos ahí, yo seguía sin saber dónde empezaba o acababa el problema que me había puesto como prueba, ¿Eso eran matemáticas o un idioma alienígena?

-¿Ni siquiera sabes algo tan fácil?- preguntó con los brazos cruzados- seré directo, deja la escuela, le haces un favor a todo el mundo-

Saqué la fotografía y se la restregué en la cara lo que hizo enfurecerlo más, no necesitaba que me dijera que era pésima para la escuela, eso ya lo sabía, todos lo sabían. Me concentré nuevamente en el problema.

-Empezaré desde lo básico que es lo más sencillo, pon atención- no lo miraba pero estaba segura que me veía con cara de "no seas tan idiota por favor"- "x" es el número que intentamos encontrar- comenzó- entonces ¿X es?

Abrí la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero no tenía la más mínima idea de que era "X". ¿A quién le interesaba cuando estaba viendo la perfección en persona?-

-Responde-

-¿El alfabeto? A,b,c,d y así hasta llegar a x- respondí

-¡Mimi!-

-¡No sé, Vale! No tengo idea de que es x- admití intentando que el sentimiento de impotencia y vergüenza se aplacaran.- ¿Qué es?-

-Ese es el punto, no lo sabemos, es el número desconocido. ¿Cómo se le llaman a los casos no resueltos?-

-Expedientes x- respondí rápidamente eso si me lo sabía-

-Correcto, ¿Cuál es el término que usan los adultos para nuestra generación?-

-Generación x- como x-men, esto era sencillo-

-¡Sí! Estamos buscando la generación, el difícil caso que no se ha podido resolver y por eso lo llamamos X-

-¿Y por qué no es otra letra como Y o B?- pregunté realmente intrigada ¿por qué tomar como base la x si había más letras?-

-no importa, ya está decidido- Puse los ojos en blanco, era tan críptico, después de esa breve charla sobre generación X dejé de entender lo que me decía, no podía concentrarme.

\- X= 2 elevado a la 30, x10, elevado a la -7. Eso lo remplazas con 2 en el logaritmo: Log30 x 10log-7…

Él seguía hablando muy concentradamente sobre el log de no sé qué pero sinceramente lo único que escuchaba yo era, amor, amor, amor, corazones, amor, corazones, era tan fascinante mirarlo hablar sobre matemáticas, con su cara de concentración y su hermosa voz.

-Entonces X= 100- concluyó- pero se supone que debemos escribirlo con números binarios- me miró expectante- ¿Cómo es el 100 en números binarios?-

-Bueno pues… ¿Qué significa todo esto?- cerró los ojos irritado por mi pésimo desempeño en clase, no sabía nada.

-Me estas volviendo loco- eso lo podía ver en su cara, volví a perderme en el azul de su mirada, combinaba tan encantadoramente con el color del suéter que llevaba puesto- ¡Mimi concéntrate!-

-¡Lo siento!- respondí con una mueca

Después de unas horas estaba sentado en mi cama con la cabeza gacha, como si se estuviera dando por vencido, yo intentaba mantener mi buen humor pero los pucheros afloraban naturalmente de mí, odiaba las matemáticas más que cualquier otra materia, bueno lo mimo decía de todas.

-¿Entiendes el sistema decimal?- preguntó derrotado-

-10, 20, 30, 40, 50…-

-¿Y el binario?- con mi mueca le dije todo- es una manera de usa para comunicarte- enarqué una ceja como diciendo "¿para qué sirve?"- la computadora- no era necesario expresarme para que supiera lo que pensaba- en 1947 el observatorio de Arecibo envió un mensaje al espacio. Si los extraterrestres realmente existían entonces era más probable que respondieran el mensaje usando el 1 y el 0 podían expresarse mejor que en cualquier otro idioma, así que el mensaje fue enviado en código binario-

-entonces, si quiero entender a los extraterrestres ¡debo entender el código binario!- exclamé emocionada, todo eso era más interesante que el log de la X blablablá…- debo aprender esto- lo marqué-

-bien, entonces la forma de convertir 100 en números binarios ¿Es?-

-¿Y algún extraterrestre se ha comunicado?- era una pregunta fundamental-

-no- estaba recargado en el barandal de mi cama, se veía cansado-

-entonces el universo es muy amplio- sentencié

-¡Exacto!- por fin vi una reacción humana: emoción- por eso se creó el sistema logarítmico- lo observé parpadeando, debería darse cuenta que no tengo idea de que habla- el logaritmo fue hecho para traducir cosas grandes- mi cerebro se estaba quemando, suspiró- ¿Por qué no solo lo dejas ya?-

-Es divertido- argumenté-

-hay tanto que no conoces-

-¿Y tú conoces mucho?- pregunté, de pronto se me vino a la mente la foto de Girls generation que tenía, se la enseñé y nombré a cada uno de los miembros, mientras él miraba perplejo, sonreí entrecerrando los ojos- solo tenemos diferentes intereses ¿Qué más además del logaritmo?-

Toda esa semana fue una tortura pero como suelen decir una tortura de lo más placentera, cada noche pasaba horas con Yamato, escuchándolo hablar sobre temas que no sabía que existían, me enseñaba estrategias para estudiar, como, relajar la respiración, poner notas con datos importantes por toda la casa, concentrarme en un punto fijo, moverme mientras estudio para no dormirme. Durante las clases mis amigos se preocupan por mí, Taichi cree que me están maltratando y obligando a trabajar arduamente en esa nueva casa, si supiera que me la paso estudiando.

-Mimi, esas personas se portan mal contigo ¿Verdad?- preguntó un día- mira pareces un osito panda-

-estoy bien solo… estoy estudiando-

-deben torturarte, puedes vivir conmigo-

-tengo que ir a estudiar- me levanté y salí del salón, todo era un borrón por el sueño que tenía-

* * *

Un día entró Takeru insultándome por robarle la atención de su hermano mayor y yo ni cuenta me di, estaba tan concentrada que incluso Yamato se sorprendió, ese mismo día, uno antes del examen me entregó una guía para que la estudiara.

-¿Cuándo hiciste esto?- pregunté

-Tienes que leerla toda antes de dormir, y no te desveles, mañana es el examen-

-¿Qué es?-

-posibles preguntas que vendrían en el examen- respondió-

-¡Wow! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- la hojee rápidamente, eran muchas preguntas- ¡Estoy emocionada!-

-¡Solo date prisa y léelo!- ordenó mirándome exasperado, como se ve que no le gustaba que fuera tan entusiasta- no digas tonterías

-Vale, que histérico- murmuré

Sin darme cuenta el reloj ya marcaba más de la 1 A.M. voltee para ver cómo iba mi compañero de estudio y descubrí que se había quedado dormido en la mesa, se veía tan tranquilo y tierno, cuando dormía su rostro se relajaba, ya no había indiferencia o frialdad, podía ver una pequeña sonrisa, seguramente estaba soñando algo lindo.

-Gracias- murmuré

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que tuvimos que correr para llegar al examen, subimos las escaleras como si fuéramos dos extraños, no podía dejarlo así, tenía que agradecerle.

-Gracias- murmuré cuando pasé junto a él como si no lo conociera-

-Buena suerte- respondió al mismo tiempo que yo

Satisfecha me dispuse a vivir ese tormento y para mi sorpresa fue el examen más fácil que había presentado en toda mi vida, me sabía todo, o casi todo. El día de los resultados corrí para ver que él estuviera en la primera posición, como me imaginé seguía ocupando el puesto #1 con puntaje perfecto, en cuanto lo vi corrí a felicitar.

-Igual a ti- respondió-

-¿Yo?- regresé a la pizarra, busqué mi nombre y ¡Ahí estaba! Mimi Tachikawa puesto #50, enseguida regresé a él con una amplia sonrisa- ¡Lo logré, gracias!-

Intercambiamos la foto y por primera vez me sonrío sinceramente, una sonrisa que te roba el aliento, después se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero justo cuando estaba a punto de irse mi maestra lo llamó exigiendo que cumpliera con su promesa, nadie sabía que vivíamos bajo el mismo techo así qué ¿Cómo iban a imaginarse que estaba entre los 50 mejores gracias a él? Tampoco podía decir nada.

-Usted lo prometió Ishida ¿No tiene palabra?- preguntó indignada mi maestra- ¡Una vuelta en su espalda!-

Todos comenzaron a exigir lo mismo por más que rogaba que dejaran de insistir, el me observó como si lo hubiera timado, que hasta cierto punto eso parecía pero ¡Cómo iba a saber que todos harían ese escándalo!

-Te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver en esto- le susurré sin mirarlo, me sentía tan avergonzada

-Eres increíble- murmuró a mi lado- sabía qué harías algo así, no importa qué ni dónde, eres una constante amenaza pública,

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Amenaza?- repetí indignada, acababa de decirle que yo no tenía nada que ver en eso, no me creía, comprensible, pero ¡amenaza!-

-¡Sí, amenaza!-

-Bueno pues entonces les diré a todos que vivimos en la misma casa- rezongué-

-¿¡Te volviste loca!?- exclamó

-¡Entonces qué hago!-

-Actúas tan inocente pero siempre consigues lo que quieres ¿no es así? Personas como tú son insoportables-

-Arrogante, idiota, prepotente- lo insulté en su cara-

-anda sube-

Tomó mi muñeca y me jaló para que me subiera a su espalda pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo después de todo lo que me había dicho, era el enemigo público número uno, una amenaza, una manipuladora, pues no iba a dejar que don perfecto me humillara.

-N-o Q-u-i-e-r-o- Deletree las palabras sin mirarlo, por más que deseara hacer eso, no podía aceptarlo-

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no quieres?- preguntó frustrado- si te sientes tan ofendida ¡sube!- me sujetó con fuerza-

-Ya te dije que ¡NO QUIERO!- forcejee para que me soltara- suéltame-

-¡Qué estás haciendo!- Ese era Taichi que nos miraba con cara de querer golpear a Yamato- ¡Suéltala ahora!- corrió hasta mí y me jaló el brazo hasta que lo soltó- te dije que la soltaras-

-¿Tu de nuevo?- preguntó irritado-

-Si- su mirada se clavó en mí y sonrío ampliamente- perdona por no creerte linda, no pensé que fueras a entrar en los primeros 50 pero como premio te daré todas las vueltas que quieras en mi espalda ¡sube!- ofreció

-¿Tú también?- pregunté irritada

-Sube vamos- pidió jalándome hacia él nuevamente-

-¡Hey, ven acá!- Yamato estab ¿molesto? Su cara no lo demostraba pero yo lo podía ver en su rostro.

Este momento fue el primero en mi vida en que me sentí como un juguete en mano de dos niños que se disputan su propiedad, por un lado estaba Taichi que jamás en su vida permitiría que Yamato me llevara y por el otro estaba Yamato, que por extraño que parezca se veía irritado por la intromisión de Taichi, antes de que mi príncipe pudiera reaccionar ya me habían hecho subir a su espalda y me llevaba corriendo por toda la escuela. Uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de mi vida. ¿Qué habría echo mi príncipe? ¿Me habría llevado cargada? Tonto Taichi.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Este capítulo fue más fiel al drama coreano, quería combinar tanto el coreano como el taiwanes que son los que más me gustaron pero por falta de tiempo ya no pude modificarlo, espero que les haya gustado. También estaba pensando en intercalar entre capítulos tanto los pensamientos de Mimi como los de Yamato, o sea, que en algunos sea como el anterior donde se veían ambos puntos de vista y en otros no, depende lo importante que considere el conocer lo que piensa Yamato. **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y si es así por favor déjenme sus RR, se aceptan críticas constructivas y de todo un poco. Muchas gracias a: ****mimato bombon kou, johy garcia, anahiihana.**

**Espero poder leernos pronto y que tengan una excelente semana (si lo leen el domingo o el lunes n.n)**

**Frase del mes: **

"El corazón humano es como la reflexión sobre la superficie del agua… la boca dice cosas frente a lo que realmente siente el corazón, pero en verdad, el corazón oculto quiere que la gente se acepte"

**Pd. Disculpen errores ortográficos o de sintaxis :p**

**See you :3 x**

**By: Ella Tsukino **


End file.
